


Holidays

by dramatic owl (snarky_panda)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holidays, Kishotenketsu, Male Friendship, genprompt bingo prompt: kishotenketsu (plot without conflict)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarky_panda/pseuds/dramatic%20owl
Summary: Holidays will be different now. For both of them.





	Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Written for genprompt_bingo, prompt: kishotenketsu (plot without conflict).

Winter holidays in Hawaii are vastly different than they were in Elk Ridge. Sam misses the cold and snow of Indiana winters, wearing sweaters and scarves, warming up by a cozy fire with a cup of hot cider or cocoa. Most of all he misses his father and brother.

There is something lovely about being able to step outside of his sister Katie’s house in shorts and sandals, though, and to find himself surrounded by beautiful lush greenery. Or to take a walk by the ocean after a large holiday dinner. Katie has been living in Oahu since she married her second husband; their mother Thelma went to live with them after the bank took the farm and she had to leave. None of them will ever stop missing John and Tom, but Thelma and Katie still prepare the family's favorite traditional foods, they still invite a large crowd, and their celebrations are still filled with love and warmth.

The man doesn’t have any family. He was already divorcing his fifth wife when Sam met him for the first time (in the project’s laboratory taking out his frustrations with a hammer on a hapless vending machine) and he has no children from any of his five marriages. He never talks about it, but Sam knows that his parents and any siblings he may have had are gone too and that he’s alone in the world.

Al turns and smiles when Sam joins him out on Katie's porch, and Sam is glad he included his co-worker and friend in his family’s Christmas celebration this year.


End file.
